Love of sorrow
by SweetSugar808
Summary: AU Kagome, has fallen in love with two person now she has to follow were her heart takes her. Intro on ch:8 Kagome still need to make her decision on going on the trip will she go.Or will she stay with Inuyasha
1. Love of sorrow 1

Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
This is my first fanfic so don't frame "please"  
  
please submit a review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOve of Sorrow  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome ran through the rain. Beads of cold water hit her face, mixing with her warm tears.  
  
She had just come from the park. He had told her just before it begun to rain. She could remember  
  
every word.   
  
//Kagome was walking to the park, it was finally summer break. She had just graduated from high   
  
school and would be going to college in late summer. But that wasn't the only reason she was happy.  
  
Miroku had called her asking her to come to the park.   
  
During high school they had been dating for 2 years, and Kagome couldn't be more happy. He was   
  
everything to her. She walked into the park to see kids playing and other people chatting with one  
  
another at benches. Kagome looked around and saw Miroku sitting at a bench.   
  
She walked up to him and hugged him from behind. She smiled down at him.  
  
"I missed you." she said. But she didn't get a response. Kagome walked over and sat next to him. He  
  
hadn't even looked at her. Kagome's eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Miroku what's wrong?" she asked. Miroku didn't answer quickly.  
  
"We need to talk." he said quietly.   
  
"About what?" Kagome asked. She looked around to see that the other people in the park had left. She  
  
looked up at the sky to see dark gray clouds rolling in and covering the sun. It suddenly started to get  
  
windy. She turned her attention back to Miroku.  
  
"About what Miroku?" she asked again. Miroku suddenly stood up.  
  
"..Us.." he said. He looked down at Kagome to see her looking back up at him. "uhm...I don't have feeling for you like I use too, I'm sorrie." It was quiet.  
  
Then Miroku saw the tear slide down her cheek, then another and another. He turned away from her,  
  
not wanting to look.   
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to him.   
  
"How come?" she asked, her voice shaky and soft. "Why?"  
  
"It's not working out." Miroku said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome stepped in front of him and made him look at her. "We can make it work  
  
out."   
  
"It's not that simple!" Miroku snapped. "Haven't you noticed Kagome, I've become so distant with you."  
  
Kagome knew he was right, the last time she had seen him was at the graduation and that was two  
  
week ago.  
  
"But I still love you." Kagome said. She stepped closer to Miroku. "Do you still love me?" Miroku was silent,  
  
he just stared at Kagome. Kagome's eyes slighty widended and she shook her head. She was looking   
  
down at her feet now, then the rain began to fall.  
  
"I understand." she said. "You hate me, don't you?"   
  
"That's not true Kagome." he said, his tone was harsh, and for some reason Kagome didn't believe him.  
  
"You do." she said. "You hate me." Miroku's eyes soften ever so slightly at her words. How could he  
  
hate her? Kagome slowly backed away from him and then ran away. Miroku watched her run away from  
  
him.   
  
"Is this the right thing?" he asked himself. "It is the right thing."  
  
  
  
  
*!!Two Months later!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome stared up at the big building. It was finally late summer, and now she was a freshmen in   
  
college. The people she had grown up with had dreaded the first day of school. But Kagome had  
  
always found it exciting, she could meet new people.   
  
Crowds of students were on the campus, some talking and some walking around, exploring. Kagome  
  
hadn't been walking far when she spotted someone that was all too familiar. The dark haired girl  
  
turned around and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyou called. Kagome smiled and ran over to the her. The two exchanged a hug and looked  
  
at each other.   
  
"You've changed." both of them said in unison. Kikyou hair, instead of it being long it was now up to her shoulders. She had grown a bit taller. Kagome's hair was no longer as long but above her shoulders. Her hair had gotten a bit lighter in color. Her skin was now  
  
lightly tanned. Just like Kikyou, she had grown taller too.  
  
Kikyou's smile widended.  
  
"You don't know how much I've missed you." she said.   
  
'Me too." Kagome said. She looked around. "Is Sesshoumaru and Sango  
  
here?"  
  
"Did someone called?" Kagome jumped in surprise. She turned around to see a snickering Sesshoumaru and Sango. She  
  
shook her head.  
  
"It seems that Sesshoumaru hasn't changed one bit." she said. Sesshoumaru stopped laughing. It was true, he still  
  
had the same long hair, lively colored eyes and the same kawaii smile. The only things that had changed  
  
was his heigt, and the length of his hair and Sango was the same too with that cute baby smile she had on.  
  
"It's good to see you Kagome." Sango said, giving her a quick hug. Kagome returned the hug.  
  
"You too." she said. But there was one person missing.  
  
"Where's Kaede?" Kagome asked.   
  
"She's at the main building." Kikyou responded. "She's there with her brother."   
  
"Brother?" Kagome said. "Kaede never said she had a brother." Kikyou shrugged.  
  
"That's all I know." She said.   
  
"Let go and find Kaede so with can meet the borther of her's." Sango said. Everyone nodded. Then they both headed to the main building of  
  
the campus. Once they were inside, it was just as crowded. Kikyo looked around.  
  
"I don't see Kaede anywhere." she said. "We could look for them later, first I need to find my dorm."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Same." Kagome,Sesshoumaru and Kikyo split up, three trying to find their dorm. It was no easy job, Kagome had  
  
been looking around for almost an hour.   
  
"Charid Hall...charid hall...where is charid hall?" she thought. She looked up at a building and a smile  
  
came across her face. She had finally found it. She walked inside to see the place packed with people.  
  
Kagome looked at a paper she had gotten.  
  
"Room 23." she thought. She looked around through the crowds of people and made her way upstairs.  
  
She stopped in front of a wood door and on the door were the numbers '23.' Kagome opened the door  
  
and looked inside.   
  
The room was not too small and not to big. There was a twin bed by the window. The nightstand  
  
was next to the bed. Across from it was a drawer. On the other side if the room was a closet.  
  
Kagome saw a back door and figured it was the bathroom.   
  
Kagome dragged in her suitcase and placed it down on the bed. She didn't want to unpack now. She  
  
wanted to look around.Then Kagome left closing the door behind her. She ran out of the building. She hadn't  
  
been looking where she was going when she bumped into someone. Kagome closed her eyes expecting the hard ground, but instead felt to strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.  
  
KAgome opened her eyes to see the most beautiful eyes. The two stared at each other for a  
  
few moments and Kagome knew she was blushing. He brought her back up to her feet. Kagome looked  
  
at him from head to toe.  
  
He had long brown bangs that obscured his right eye. He was very tall, about a good 6'0. He was wearing an untucked long sleeved white shirt with demin jeans. Kagome became suddenly shy.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said queitly. "I better watch where I go."  
  
"It's okay." he said, his voice was serious but very gentle. It was quiet for a moment. "Well...I better be  
  
going." With that he began to walk away. Kagome watched him leave. He was so different, and she found herself fasinated with him. Kagome mentally shook her head, she had said she would meet the Kikyou for lunch. With that she began to run again.  
  
  
"There she is." Kikyou said as Kagome sat down at the table. "Where have you been?"   
  
"I got into a little trouble." Kagome repiled. Sango gave her a sly look.   
  
"Was this 'little trouble' with a boy?" she asked. Kagome blushed, and shook her head.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that." she responded. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll never understand women." Sesshoumaru muttered. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru put on a nervous smile.  
  
"So where's Kaede?" Kikyo asked trying to change the subject. Sesshoumaru looked around.  
  
"There she is, and that must be her brother." she said. Kagome and Kikyou gaze followed Sesshoumaru eyes. Kagome's eyes  
  
widended slightly.   
  
"It's that guy." she thought as the two approached. Kaede smiled.  
  
"Hey you guys. Long time no see." she said. She turned to her left. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my brother, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded as his greeting. He looked at Kagome. Kaede notices this and  
  
said.  
  
"That's Kagome." she said. Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"We met a while ago." he said. So it went, everyone got to learn about Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't help   
  
but look at him. But each time he would catch her staring at him. But sometimes Kagome caught him staring at her.   
  
"Well we better be going, we still haven't found our dorms yet." Kaede said. She stood up as did  
  
Inuyasha.   
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you all." he said. Everyone nodded. The two left the cafeteria. Kikyou got  
  
up.  
  
"I have to go too, I've got packing." she said.  
  
"Same here." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"We can meet here for dinner then." Kagome said. "I'll see you guys later." Kagome walked out of the  
  
cafeteria and back to her dorm.   
  
  
"You like her." Kaede said. Inuyasha looked down at Kaede.  
  
"Who?" he asked.   
  
"Don't play dumb, you like Kagome." she said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kaede, I barely know her." he responded. Kaede smirked.  
  
"But don't tell me I didn't see you two looking at each other." she said. Kaede couldn't see it that well, but she knew that Inuyasha had blushed.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." he said quickly.   
  
"You can't deny it Inuyasha." Kaede said. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Whatever you say Kaede." he said. "Whatever you say."   
  
Kagome sighed, she had finally finished packing. She looked at her whole room, and smiled. It was  
  
simple, but comfortable. Kagome looked outside, then she glanced at her clock. It was 8:30pm. She  
  
gasped, she was suppose to meet the others.   
  
Kagome cleaned herself up and left the room. She ran out of the building and to the cafeteria.   
  
"Your late again." Kikyou said.   
  
"Sorry." Kagome said catching her breath. Sesshoumaru gaze went across the room to the doorway. A wide smile came across his face. Kagome blinked.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Sesshoumaru stood up and said.  
  
"Miroku! Over here!" Kagome felt her heart stop, no it couldn't be him. Kagome slowly turned around and  
  
standing at the doorway was Miroku.   
  
  
So did you like it? Miroku and Kagome or Inuyasha and Kagome? Please tell me what you think? "Please don't frame me... 


	2. Love of sorrow 2

Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
This is my first fanfic so don't frame "please"  
  
please submit a review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOve of Sorrow  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome ran through the rain. Beads of cold water hit her face, mixing with her warm tears.  
  
She had just come from the park. He had told her just before it begun to rain. She could remember  
  
every word.   
  
//Kagome was walking to the park, it was finally summer break. She had just graduated from high   
  
school and would be going to college in late summer. But that wasn't the only reason she was happy.  
  
Miroku had called her asking her to come to the park.   
  
During high school they had been dating for 2 years, and Kagome couldn't be more happy. He was   
  
everything to her. She walked into the park to see kids playing and other people chatting with one  
  
another at benches. Kagome looked around and saw Miroku sitting at a bench.   
  
She walked up to him and hugged him from behind. She smiled down at him.  
  
"I missed you." she said. But she didn't get a response. Kagome walked over and sat next to him. He  
  
hadn't even looked at her. Kagome's eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Miroku what's wrong?" she asked. Miroku didn't answer quickly.  
  
"We need to talk." he said quietly.   
  
"About what?" Kagome asked. She looked around to see that the other people in the park had left. She  
  
looked up at the sky to see dark gray clouds rolling in and covering the sun. It suddenly started to get  
  
windy. She turned her attention back to Miroku.  
  
"About what Miroku?" she asked again. Miroku suddenly stood up.  
  
"..Us.." he said. He looked down at Kagome to see her looking back up at him. "uhm...I don't have feeling for you like I use too, I'm sorrie." It was quiet.  
  
Then Miroku saw the tear slide down her cheek, then another and another. He turned away from her,  
  
not wanting to look.   
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to him.   
  
"How come?" she asked, her voice shaky and soft. "Why?"  
  
"It's not working out." Miroku said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome stepped in front of him and made him look at her. "We can make it work  
  
out."   
  
"It's not that simple!" Miroku snapped. "Haven't you noticed Kagome, I've become so distant with you."  
  
Kagome knew he was right, the last time she had seen him was at the graduation and that was two  
  
week ago.  
  
"But I still love you." Kagome said. She stepped closer to Miroku. "Do you still love me?" Miroku was silent,  
  
he just stared at Kagome. Kagome's eyes slighty widended and she shook her head. She was looking   
  
down at her feet now, then the rain began to fall.  
  
"I understand." she said. "You hate me, don't you?"   
  
"That's not true Kagome." he said, his tone was harsh, and for some reason Kagome didn't believe him.  
  
"You do." she said. "You hate me." Miroku's eyes soften ever so slightly at her words. How could he  
  
hate her? Kagome slowly backed away from him and then ran away. Miroku watched her run away from  
  
him.   
  
"Is this the right thing?" he asked himself. "It is the right thing."  
  
  
  
  
*!!Two Months later!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome stared up at the big building. It was finally late summer, and now she was a freshmen in   
  
college. The people she had grown up with had dreaded the first day of school. But Kagome had  
  
always found it exciting, she could meet new people.   
  
Crowds of students were on the campus, some talking and some walking around, exploring. Kagome  
  
hadn't been walking far when she spotted someone that was all too familiar. The dark haired girl  
  
turned around and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyou called. Kagome smiled and ran over to the her. The two exchanged a hug and looked  
  
at each other.   
  
"You've changed." both of them said in unison. Kikyou hair, instead of it being long it was now up to her shoulders. She had grown a bit taller. Kagome's hair was no longer as long but above her shoulders. Her hair had gotten a bit lighter in color. Her skin was now  
  
lightly tanned. Just like Kikyou, she had grown taller too.  
  
Kikyou's smile widended.  
  
"You don't know how much I've missed you." she said.   
  
'Me too." Kagome said. She looked around. "Is Sesshoumaru and Sango  
  
here?"  
  
"Did someone called?" Kagome jumped in surprise. She turned around to see a snickering Sesshoumaru and Sango. She  
  
shook her head.  
  
"It seems that Sesshoumaru hasn't changed one bit." she said. Sesshoumaru stopped laughing. It was true, he still  
  
had the same long hair, lively colored eyes and the same kawaii smile. The only things that had changed  
  
was his heigt, and the length of his hair and Sango was the same too with that cute baby smile she had on.  
  
"It's good to see you Kagome." Sango said, giving her a quick hug. Kagome returned the hug.  
  
"You too." she said. But there was one person missing.  
  
"Where's Kaede?" Kagome asked.   
  
"She's at the main building." Kikyou responded. "She's there with her brother."   
  
"Brother?" Kagome said. "Kaede never said she had a brother." Kikyou shrugged.  
  
"That's all I know." She said.   
  
"Let go and find Kaede so with can meet the borther of her's." Sango said. Everyone nodded. Then they both headed to the main building of  
  
the campus. Once they were inside, it was just as crowded. Kikyo looked around.  
  
"I don't see Kaede anywhere." she said. "We could look for them later, first I need to find my dorm."  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Same." Kagome,Sesshoumaru and Kikyo split up, three trying to find their dorm. It was no easy job, Kagome had  
  
been looking around for almost an hour.   
  
"Charid Hall...charid hall...where is charid hall?" she thought. She looked up at a building and a smile  
  
came across her face. She had finally found it. She walked inside to see the place packed with people.  
  
Kagome looked at a paper she had gotten.  
  
"Room 23." she thought. She looked around through the crowds of people and made her way upstairs.  
  
She stopped in front of a wood door and on the door were the numbers '23.' Kagome opened the door  
  
and looked inside.   
  
The room was not too small and not to big. There was a twin bed by the window. The nightstand  
  
was next to the bed. Across from it was a drawer. On the other side if the room was a closet.  
  
Kagome saw a back door and figured it was the bathroom.   
  
Kagome dragged in her suitcase and placed it down on the bed. She didn't want to unpack now. She  
  
wanted to look around.Then Kagome left closing the door behind her. She ran out of the building. She hadn't  
  
been looking where she was going when she bumped into someone. Kagome closed her eyes expecting the hard ground, but instead felt to strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.  
  
KAgome opened her eyes to see the most beautiful eyes. The two stared at each other for a  
  
few moments and Kagome knew she was blushing. He brought her back up to her feet. Kagome looked  
  
at him from head to toe.  
  
He had long brown bangs that obscured his right eye. He was very tall, about a good 6'0. He was wearing an untucked long sleeved white shirt with demin jeans. Kagome became suddenly shy.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said queitly. "I better watch where I go."  
  
"It's okay." he said, his voice was serious but very gentle. It was quiet for a moment. "Well...I better be  
  
going." With that he began to walk away. Kagome watched him leave. He was so different, and she found herself fasinated with him. Kagome mentally shook her head, she had said she would meet the Kikyou for lunch. With that she began to run again.  
  
  
"There she is." Kikyou said as Kagome sat down at the table. "Where have you been?"   
  
"I got into a little trouble." Kagome repiled. Sango gave her a sly look.   
  
"Was this 'little trouble' with a boy?" she asked. Kagome blushed, and shook her head.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that." she responded. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll never understand women." Sesshoumaru muttered. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru put on a nervous smile.  
  
"So where's Kaede?" Kikyo asked trying to change the subject. Sesshoumaru looked around.  
  
"There she is, and that must be her brother." she said. Kagome and Kikyou gaze followed Sesshoumaru eyes. Kagome's eyes  
  
widended slightly.   
  
"It's that guy." she thought as the two approached. Kaede smiled.  
  
"Hey you guys. Long time no see." she said. She turned to her left. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my brother, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded as his greeting. He looked at Kagome. Kaede notices this and  
  
said.  
  
"That's Kagome." she said. Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"We met a while ago." he said. So it went, everyone got to learn about Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't help   
  
but look at him. But each time he would catch her staring at him. But sometimes Kagome caught him staring at her.   
  
"Well we better be going, we still haven't found our dorms yet." Kaede said. She stood up as did  
  
Inuyasha.   
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you all." he said. Everyone nodded. The two left the cafeteria. Kikyou got  
  
up.  
  
"I have to go too, I've got packing." she said.  
  
"Same here." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"We can meet here for dinner then." Kagome said. "I'll see you guys later." Kagome walked out of the  
  
cafeteria and back to her dorm.   
  
  
"You like her." Kaede said. Inuyasha looked down at Kaede.  
  
"Who?" he asked.   
  
"Don't play dumb, you like Kagome." she said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kaede, I barely know her." he responded. Kaede smirked.  
  
"But don't tell me I didn't see you two looking at each other." she said. Kaede couldn't see it that well, but she knew that Inuyasha had blushed.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." he said quickly.   
  
"You can't deny it Inuyasha." Kaede said. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Whatever you say Kaede." he said. "Whatever you say."   
  
Kagome sighed, she had finally finished packing. She looked at her whole room, and smiled. It was  
  
simple, but comfortable. Kagome looked outside, then she glanced at her clock. It was 8:30pm. She  
  
gasped, she was suppose to meet the others.   
  
Kagome cleaned herself up and left the room. She ran out of the building and to the cafeteria.   
  
"Your late again." Kikyou said.   
  
"Sorry." Kagome said catching her breath. Sesshoumaru gaze went across the room to the doorway. A wide smile came across his face. Kagome blinked.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Sesshoumaru stood up and said.  
  
"Miroku! Over here!" Kagome felt her heart stop, no it couldn't be him. Kagome slowly turned around and  
  
standing at the doorway was Miroku.   
  
  
So did you like it? Miroku and Kagome or Inuyasha and Kagome? Please tell me what you think? "Please don't frame me... 


	3. Love of sorrow 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.=(  
  
thank-you for the people who reviews.   
  
LOve of Sorrow  
  
Part 3  
  
"Almost done." Kagome thought. The sound of keyboard clicking could be heard. A wide smile appeared  
  
on Kagome's face. After 8 hours of typing, with breaks of course, she had finished the report. She   
  
sighed. Inuyasha looked up from the science model and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Finished?" he asked. Kagome stood up and smiled at him.  
  
"Yep. All of it is done. How are things going for you?" KAgome said.   
  
"I should be done in the next hour." Inuyasha replied.   
  
"That's good." Kagome said. Then a sound came from her stomach and she blushed. "I better go get   
  
something to eat." She looked back up at Inuyasha. "Do you want anything Inuyasha?"   
  
"Sandwich." he responded. He pulled out his wallet and handed Kagome the money. She looked down  
  
at the money but handed back to Inuyasha.   
  
"I'll pay." she said.  
  
"Is it any trouble?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and headed for the door.   
  
"I'll be back in 20 minutes." Kagome said. With that she left.   
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Kikyou, Kaede and Sango coming towards her. "Where have you  
  
been all day?"  
  
"At Inuyasha's." Kagome responded. All the girls looked at each other, then back at Kagome. The three  
  
suddenly looked her with sly looks.  
  
"It's about time you finally made a move." Kikyou said giving Kagome a wink.   
  
"I knew you two would hit it off." Kaede said. Her voice went to a whisper. "Inuyasha's really shy when  
  
it comes to women." Kagome blushed and shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing like that. We were working on our project for science class." Kagome responded. "Besides  
  
I have only known Inuyasha for two weeks." Kikyou shrugged.  
  
"Hey you never know Kagome. You can always find love at unexpected times." she said. KAgome sighed  
  
and looked at her clock.  
  
"I have to get going. I'll see you guys later." Kagome said walking off. Kaede sighed.  
  
"Do you really think they'd make a good couple?" Sango asked.  
  
"4 sure." Kaede and Kikyou said in unison.   
  
Kagome walked into the room to see Inuyasha sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door open.   
  
"It's finished." he said. Kagome looked at the model and smiled. It was perfect, exactly the way she had  
  
pictured.   
  
"It's great." she said. She held a bag up. "Here's your food." Then tossed it to him.   
  
"Now all there's left to do is how were going to present it." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.  
  
*Project due*  
  
"I have an idea." she said.  
  
It was the due date for the projects. Miss. Kennedy looked at each one, inspecting them. She finally  
  
she turned to the class.  
  
"Alright, I've chosen who I want to go first." she said. "Inuyasha, Kagome, your up." Inuyasha and Kagome stood  
  
up from their seats and made their way to the front of the room. Miss. Kennedy sat in Kagome's seat.  
  
"Alright, impress us." she said. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly looked at each other. kagome sucked up all  
  
her courage and began to talk.   
  
KAgome began. So it went, Kagome and Inuyasha took turns talking about the topic.  
  
"Thank-you." they both said. Then they Return to their seats  
  
"That has to be one of the best I have seen. You two really work well together. Good job." she said.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and gave each other a small smile. "You'll be getting your  
  
grades tomorrow." Just then the bell rang, and all the students made their way towards the door.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the classroom.  
  
"We were good." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Ya." Kagome said. She looked up at Inuyasha and smirked.   
  
"You were really good yourself." she said. Her smirked widened when she saw the faintest blush on  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks. She began walking down the hall.   
  
"I'll see you at lunch." she called before leaving.   
  
"He's nice." she thought. "Really nice."   
  
"It's two more days until summer vacation." Kikyou said. "We need to find something to do." The school  
  
year had seem to pass like days and in a few months they would all be in their second year of college.  
  
But the group couldn't think of anything to do for summer vacation. Sesshoumaru bit into his sandwich.  
  
"Do any of you guys have an idea?" he asked looking at everyone. Everyone shook their head but   
  
Sango nodded.   
  
"I have an idea." She said. Everyone turned to Sango with intrest. "My family owns a house  
  
near the beach, we can stay there for a few weeks." Kikyou smiled.  
  
"We could stay there Sango?" she asked. Sango nodded.   
  
"But we just need to get there by boat." he said.  
  
"Thanks Sango, your the best." Kaede said. So it began. Two days later they were out of school and  
  
on there way to Sango's. Kagome smiled.  
  
"This is going to be great, nothing but the beach for weeks." she said. Kikyou smiled.   
  
"I can't wait." Kaede said. "What's the first thing your going to do?"  
  
"Swim." Sango said. The whole group was at the port waiting for the boat to arrive. During that time Kagome had kept herself busying by reading a book. But Miroku had been looking at her most of the time  
  
and it was making her uneasy.  
  
"There's the boat!" Sesshoumaru called. Kagome gathered up all her stuff as did everyone else. The boat docked  
  
and everyone put their stuff on board.   
  
"It will probably take thirty minutes to get to the island." Sango said.  
  
"You mean it's a private island?" Sesshoumaru asked. Sango nodded and Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"I'm really going to enjoy this summer vacation." he said. The boat left the dock and started off.   
  
Inuyasha's gaze unconsciously to where KAgome was. She was looking at the ocean, her expression  
  
was peaceful and her eyes shown with excitement. Her hands cupped her face as the wind gently playing with her hair. That's when it ran through his head. That thought he had never  
  
realized before.  
  
"She's beautiful." He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kaede started talking to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you looking at?" she asked. He looked at her.  
  
"Nothing." he said. Soon the boat had docked at the island. Kikyou stared wide eyed at the house, but that  
  
house was a mansion.   
  
"It's huge." she said. She turned to Sango. "Is this what you call a house?" Sango shrugged. They all  
  
went inside and chose which room they wanted. Kagome walked inside a room and smiled. The room was  
  
very spacious. There was a bay window over looking the ocean. Her bed was a queen size. She walked into the bathroom to see it was just as big as the bedroom.  
  
"I better unpack." she thought. Across from Kagome's room was Inuyasha's, and next to her's was Miroku's.  
  
An hour later everyone had unpacked their stuff. Kikyou came out of her room, wearing a big white t-shirt.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her.   
  
"Where are you going Kikyou?" he asked. Kikyou smiled.  
  
"Swimming." she responded.  
  
"In that?"  
  
"I have a bathing suit underneath. I'm going to ask the others if they would like to come along." Sesshoumaru suddenly got a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't mind joining you." he said. Well Sesshoumaru I wasn't planning to ask you to join along." Kikyou said.  
  
"Oh...Kikyou that hurts my feeling." he said  
  
Kikyou sighed as she  
  
walked over to Kagome's room. She knocked only once then the door swung open.   
  
"Kagome, you want to go swimming?" Kikyou asked. Kagome nodded.   
  
"I was just about to get ready. Hold on a minute." she said. After Kagome had gotten ready, they went to Sango and Kaede's doors. Soon the 4 girls were on their way to the indoor pool. But they opened the  
  
door the boys were already there.  
  
kaede shook her head.   
  
"I'm not going in with them." she said.   
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked. Kaede went next to her and whispered.  
  
"Boys are always tricky, mischievous. Just when you least expect it, they'll push you in." she explained.  
  
"So what would you do?" Kagone asked.   
  
"Stay away from the pool." Sango said. All the girls nodded and took a seat far away from the pool. Sesshoumaru  
  
suddenly smirked when he saw Kikyou begin to read book. He got out of the pool and went over to Kikyou.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked innocently. Kikyou took off her glasses and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm reading." she said. "Don't try to act innocent Sesshoumaru. I know what your up to." Sesshoumaru got fake shock  
  
on his face.  
  
"Why Kikyou I have no idea what your talking about." he said. kikyou stood up.  
  
"Like hell you don't! Your going to try to push me into that pool!" she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"You right." he said. Kikyou suddenly didn't feel so good when he said that. To top it off she had stood up.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed her holding her above his head.  
  
"Let go of me! Sesshoumaru!" she yelled. All the boys and girls were watching the scene trying to hold in their   
  
laughter.   
  
"In ya go Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru cheered and with that he tossed her into the pool. A few seconds later Kikyou came  
  
up breathing hard. She glared at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I hate you." she said. Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"I love you too honey." he said. Sesshoumaru glanced at the remaining girls. "Don't worry, you'll be joining Kikyou real soon."   
  
"We'll see about that!" Sango said.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Sango came up from the water as did Kaede. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had somehow gotten them in the pool. All that was left was Kagome. She gulped as Sesshoumaru looked at her. Sesshoumaru turned to Miroku.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" he asked. Miroku turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
"Aren't you going to push Kagome in?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No." Miroku said.  
  
"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I don't want to." Miroku said. Sesshoumaru frowned.  
  
"C'mon Miroku it will be fun." Sesshoumaru's voice went to a whisper. "We all know that you like Kagome more than  
  
a friend. So here is the perfect time to prove it. You never know what could happen." Before Miroku could  
  
say anything Sesshoumaru dragged him over to where Kagome was.  
  
Kagome looked at the two boys carefully.   
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, were just standing here." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome raised an eyebrow but went back to reading.  
  
Sesshoumaru got behind Miroku who was behind Kagome. Miroku wasn't making a move and Sesshoumaru was getting impacient.   
  
"Time for plan B." he thought. He pushed Miroku, which caused a chain reaction. Miroku knocked into Kagome who fell into the pool with a scream. Sesshoumaru suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Now that's funny!" he said still laughing. Kagome sprang up from the water. She glared at Miroku.  
  
"MIroku!" she screamed. Miroku suddenly got nervous.   
  
"Now he's done it." Sango said and everyone nodded. Kagome got a bucket of water a walked over to Miroku. Miroku took a step back. He didn't know what to do. Kagome walked past him and went up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru was still laughing, finally when he stopped he saw a more than angry Kagome glaring at him.   
  
Suddenly she dumped the cold water on Sesshoumaru, soaking him completely. Kikyou began laughing.  
  
"Now that's funny Sesshoumaru." she said. Kagome turned to Miroku and dumped the rest on him. A smug smirk  
  
came to her lips.  
  
"That was fun." she said and she walked off. She glanced back at Miroku to see him looking at her. The  
  
two looked at each other, both wondering what the other was thinking. Then Kagome felt a sudden need  
  
come over her. She shook it off and looked away from Miroku's eyes. She walked back inside the house. The only one who had noticed what had happen was Inuyasha.  
  
So...did you like it? I hope so. Please tell me what you think. I'll have the next chapter out soon enough and I'll make it more romance then this one. "promise" ps: don't worry every chapter will be exciting…please r/r it 


	4. Love Of Sorrow 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. *blinks* How many times have I said this anyway?

Thank-you for all of the reviews, I've been thinking, there wasn't much romance in the last chapter as I would of liked. So I'm going to add more romance. for the Miroku and kagome Inuyasha and kagome Fan if there are a lots of review I'll make it twice as better in the next chapter hehaheheha OH yeah if u find any name that doesn't belong to Inuyasha then can u review telling me what chapter it was in. thanks

love of sorrow

Part 4

Kagome eyes opened slowly and she sat up in bed. She looked out the window to see the sun rising. A slow smile came to her lips.

"Yet another day at the beach." she thought. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Meanwhile Sango and Kaede were in the kitchen. It was their day to make all the meals. Sango groaned. 

"I can't make waffles." she muttered. She glanced over at Kaede who had already made two batches of waffles with ease. She was happily humming a tune to a song she had learned when she was little. She looked up to see that Sango was looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. SAngo sighed.

"nothing." she said her voice had taken a childish tone. Kaede smiled.

"Want some help?" Kaede asked and Sango nodded. 

kikyou walked into the kitchen and she sniffed the air. 

"Waffles." she said. "Smell so good." 

"Morning Kikyou." Kaede and Sango said in unison. 

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked. Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Asleep." Kikyou responded. 

"That's Sesshoumaru for ya." Kaede said. Soon one by one each person walked in. Taking a seat at the table. Sesshoumaru was the last one to walk in as Kaede and Sango set the plates on the table. Everyone began to eat, small conversation here and there.

Soon breakfast ended and everyone went off to do what they wanted. Kikyou walked back into her room to see Sesshoumaru fast asleep again. She groaned.

"How can he sleep that long?" she thought.

Kagome found herself wondering the house aimlessly until she heard something. It was music. Kagome followed the sound carefully. It lead to the lounge room. Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha, and he was playing a flute. 

Kagome watched in complete fascination. Each note that Inuyasha played filled the room with its sound. Finally the notes softly faded. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing there. She smiled.

"That was lovely." she said. 

"Oh." he said. Kagome walked into the room and sat on the couch.

"How did you learn how to play the flute?" she asked.

"Kaede." Inuyasha responded. Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Teach a little bit." she said. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment but nodded. He walked behind Kagome and placed the flute in front of her. He took her hands and rested them on the flute, his hands on top of hers. He moved her fingers in a certain arrangement.

He began to move his fingers along with her along the flute. Fingering a song. Then he began to softly hum the song, but Kagome didn't recognize it. She glanced up at him to see him looking down at her. 

Miroku had been walking down the hall when he stopped to see someone in the lounge room. It was Inuyasha and Kagome. His eyes narrowed and he continued walking. It had been two long weeks since they had gotten here and Kagome had been avoiding the whole time.

Soon Sesshoumaru walked in. 

"Who was playing the flute?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Oh..that was Inuyasha, wasn't it lovely." Kagome said.

"I can play too but I can play the Violin."

Sesshoumaru reach down to grab a violin while Kagome and Inuyasha watch him warm up. Then when he was ready he give a bow. Then started playing it.

Inuyasha cover his ear and shut his eye shut. While Kagome stood up and yelled.

"Ahh.....stop playing it sounds awful!" Kagome yelled.

It sounded like a folk and spoon scratching against the plate.

"No it doesn't, it sounds lovely to me." Sesshoumaru said.

"well Sesshoumaru in your world it does." Kagome said

Soon the day turned to night and Kaede and Sango found themselves in the kitchen again. 

"Sango, it isn't that hard to make a simple taco." Kaede said.

"Well excuse me Miss. 'I can cook anything!' But I'm not that good at cooking!" Sango exclaimed.

"Your telling me. Look at your salsa. It's not suppose to be brown." Kaede said. Sango groaned. 

"I hate cooking." she muttered. 

Kagome sat outside looking at the waves hit the sand. The beach was one of her favorite places to be. Soon someone walked up and sat next to her. 

"Do you want something Miroku?" she asked. Miroku looked at her. 

"Can't I just sit?" he asked. 

"Why near me?" Kagome asked. Miroku stood up.

"Fine." he said, he began to walk away but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Sit." she said. Miroku sat back down next to her. The two were silent but Kagome Broke the silent

"I'm sorry." she said. Miroku looked at her again.

"For what?" he asked. 

"I've been avoiding you." she said.

"I can't blame you." Miroku said. "You always ignore someone you hate." Kagome frowned.

"I don't hate you." Kagome said. Miroku was silent as he turned his gaze back to the ocean. Kagome sighed.

"I willing to start over again Miroku." she said. Miroku looked at her a bit confused. "I mean we can start out like we had just met, no past things, no nothing." Kagome turned to Miroku and smiled. "Hi, my name's Kagome." She held out her hand.

Miroku looked at her hand then back at her. A small smiled came across his face. He took her hand and shook it. 

"Miroku." he said.

"So Miroku, why don't you tell me about yourself." Kagome said. 

"Well it's a long story." Miroku said. Kagome stared at him.

"Well I've got the time." she responded.

Kaede stared out the window at the two. She smiled.

"They don't look that bad together." she thought.

The next night everyone had decided to stay outside. It was a warm breezy night. Sesshoumaru brought out a freesbe and threw it. But the freesbe didn't go in a right angle. Instead it hit Miroku right in the nose. He fell back in the sand. Sango, Kaede, and Kikyou held back her laughter.

"Sorry." Sesshoumaru said. Miroku stood up, a red streak on the bridge of his nose.

"Sesshoumaru..." he said. Sesshoumaru took a step back.

"Miroku, you know it was by accident." he said. He gave a nervous laugh. Sango held Miroku back.

"Miroku leave Sesshoumaru alone, he didn't mean to hit you." she said.

Kagome sighed and turned her attention back to the sky. Tonight had to be one of the clearest nights. All the stars were visible. 

"Like stargazing?" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. He sat down next to her.

"Yeah." Kagome responded. "I've always liked stars a lot." she said. Inuyasha looked up at the sky and nodded. Kagome looked back up at the sky and smiled. 

"I just love stars. Each and everyone so bright...so distant." she said. Kagome felt her eyelids get heavy. Inuyasha felt something lean on his shoulder and he looked down to see that Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha looked at her as she slept. The expression on her face was peaceful. He picked her up and headed back inside of the house. 

He walked into her room and placed her on the bed. Kagome stirred and her eyes opened. 

"Inuyasha?" she said. 

"Go back to sleep Kagome." he said quietly. Kagome gave him a small smile.

"Good night...Inuyasha." she said drifting back into sleep. He looked at her for a moment before heading

for the door.

"Good night Kagome." he said before leaving her room.

The next afternoon Kikyou and Kaede were jogging down the beach. 

"So did you see...Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kaede asked. Kikyou shook her head.

"No, why?" Kikyou said.

"INuyasha carried her to her room last night. She had fallen asleep." Kaede said. 

"He is really sweet." Kikyou said. She glanced at Kaede. "Has he ever had a girlfriend?"

"Nope, too shy." Kaede responded. "You think Kagome could be his first?" Kikyou smiled.

"It could happen." Kikyou said. The girls walked back into the house to see Miroku and Sesshoumaru trying to make lunch. Sesshoumaru dumped something into the sink.

"What was that?" Kaede asked. Sesshoumaru looked in the sink at the burnt mess.

"That was suppose to be chicken." Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou walked over to the sink and looked in but she stepped back quickly.

"Why does it smell so bad?" she asked holding her nose. Sesshoumaru shrugged. He looked at Miroku.

"Miroku why don't we get take out and tell everyone we made it?" Sesshoumaru said. Miroku nodded and gave Sesshoumaru the phone. He looked at Kikyou and Kaede. 

"We'd really like it, if you didn't tell anyone." Sesshoumaru said. 

"Don't worry we won't." Kaede said. The two girls walked out of the kitchen. 

"I don't trust them." Sesshoumaru said. "So. Are we getting Chinese?" Miroku nodded again.

Everyone was seated at the table eating lunch. Kagome looked at Miroku. 

"I didn't know you could cook?" she asked. Miroku looked away trying to hide his blush, and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Yep, it's a talent for me and miroku." he said. "It was too easy." Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Sesshoumaru got a little nervous.

"Yeah I'm sure Kikyou." he said. 

"I can tell when your lying Sesshoumaru." she said. "Besides I was in the kitchen with you when..."

"Alright, alright. It's take-out." Sesshoumaru admitted. 

"That it explains it. Your food would have never tasted this good." Sango said. 

"I heard that." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome looked at Miroku again. 

"So, it's take-out." she said. Miroku nodded. "Well, it's still good." Miroku looked at her.

"You probably would have done the same thing." he said. Kagome smiled.

"Your right." she said. "I'm terrible at cooking." Miroku have her a half smile and the two continued their meal.

"Don't you know how to light a match?" Sango asked. Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"I do." he said. He rubbed the match on the side of the box, but it wouldn't light. Sango snatched it from him. 

"This is how it's done." she said. She lit the match and placed it in the wood. Soon the fire became larger. Sango smiled and Sesshoumaru mumbled something about show-off. Tonight was the last night they would all be staying there. They had spent the whole summer here, now summer was gone and they were going back to school.

Kikyou looked at her finished work and smiled. It had taken her quite a while but she had done it. She had made a big sand castle. But her smile faded as everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sesshoumaru was running straight into the sand castle trying to get the freesbe.

The castle began to grumble as Sesshoumaru ran through it. kikyou stood there stunned. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Kikyou, what's wrong?" he asked. kikyou looked at him, she was so mad at him that she wanted to strangle him. But instead she fell to the ground crying like a 5 year old.

"You ruined my sand castle!" she wailed. 

Sango threw the freesbe with perfect accuracy. Miroku jumped into the air and caught it. He turned to Inuyasha, a slow smirk coming across his face.

"Catch this Inuyasha." he said. With that he threw the freesbe towards him. Inuyasha was ready to catch it when someone got in front of him and caught it. That someone was Kagome. But she accidentally pushed Inuyahsa. He lost his balance and fell into the water. Everyone began to laugh. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. Inuyasha stood up but lost his balance again and fell into the water. He stood up once more making sure he wouldn't fall. He looked up at Kagome and sneezed. Kagome walked into the water and lead him into the house.

"I'm so sorry." she said. 

"It's alright." Inuyasha said but then he sneezed. 

"We should get you out of these clothes before you get sick." Kagome said. She walked into Inuyasha's room and grabbed a towel. She made Inuyasha stand in front of her. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha but quickly looked away. She took her hands and rested them on the first button to his shirt. Kagome began to unbutton each one slowly. Each time the tip of her finger brushed against his skin, he would shiver.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally, finding his voice. Kagome looked up at him.

"I'm taking off your shirt." she said. She took off his shirt and grabbed the towel. She began to dry his chest.

"It's my fault that you fell into the water." Kagome said. "So I want to make sure you don't get sick." Kagome began to dry Inuyasha's hair. When she moved the towel away, she looked at his hair. She began to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked. 

"Your hair." Kagome responded. Kagome put Inuyasha's bangs back the way they were before. She took the towel and began to dry Inuyasha's face. She stared at his forehead, then moved down to his neck. Then Kagome moved back up to his face.

Kagome stopped when Inuyasha put his hand on top of hers. That's when Kagome noticed that he had been looking at her very carefully. Kagome looked up at him. His eyes were unreadable and Kagome couldn't tell what he was thinking. Kagome felt her heartbeat pick up, as Inuyasha gently held her hand. Soon their lips started to meet nice and slow. Then suddenly the door swung open. Kaede looked at the scene before her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other. Kagome blushed.

"Nothing." she said quickly. She headed for the door. "I'll see you later Inuyasha." With that she left. Kaede turned to Inuyasha and smiled. 

"I didn't know you had it in ya." she said and walked away. Inuyasha sighed. He was still wondering what had just happened.

So how was it? This is the last chapter that there at Sango's. So now there going back to school, but wait. A student's coming! I don't want to say anymore, PLease review and tell me what you think when every chapter comes the fic will get romance and exciting. Tell me who u wanted kagome to end up with Miroku or Inuyasha. I'll take a voted.


	5. Love of Sorrow 5

Disclaimer: It's been heard before. I don't own Inuyasha sniff sniff =(.

Thank you so much for all of those who readed my story.

Love of Sorrow

Part 5

Kagome yawned. To think, she thought this year would be fun, new, different. But it was none of those

things. She was in science, Mrs. Lawrence, her new teacher was nothing compared to Miss. Kennedy.

Kagome was bored and almost asleep.

She glanced at Kikyou to see that she had fallen asleep 15 minutes ago. Sango on the other hand was 

reading a romance novel. She looked at Sesshoumaru and was quite surprised to see he was wide awake, and

it seemed he was enjoying himself. Kagome looked closer to see that Sesshoumaru was eating and hiding the

food in his opened science book.

"...and that is what the solute is." Mrs. Lawrence finished. There came a knock at the door. Kagome's

eyes opened and she sat up. Sango closed her book, and Sesshoumaru put his food away. Mrs. Lawrence walked

over to the door and opened it. She walked back but she wasn't alone.

"We must have a new student." Kikyou said to Kagome and Kagome nodded. 

"Class," Mrs. Lawrence began. "We have a new student joining our class. This is Kagura.

Please make her feel welcomed. Kagura you can go take a seat." Kagura nodded and took a seat

next to Sango. Just then the bell rang, and the students made their way out of the classroom.

"So...what's her name again?" Miroku asked.

"Kagura." kikyou responded, she took a bite of her pizza. "What do you think of her?"

"She seems...okay I guess." Sango said. She took a long sip of her soda and looked at Kaede. "What do you think Kaede? kaede." kaede blinked.

"What?" she said. 

"Were you paying attention?" kikyou asked. kaede shook her head.

"What's wrong then?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You haven't even touched your food."

"Are you going to eat it?" Sesshoumaru asked and kikyou hit his shoulder. "What?!" 

"I don't know where inuyasha is." kaede said. She sighed. "He said he'd be here." 

"Don't worry about inuyasha, he'll be here." kikyou said. 

"I can go and find him." kagome said. "Do you want to come with me?" kaede nodded.

"We'll be back soon." kagome called and the two girls left the cafeteria.

"I still don't see him." kaede said.

"I don't no where he could be." kagome said. A bit of worry in her voice. 

"Oh come on inuyasha!" kaede and kagome looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" kaede asked. kagome nodded. 

"Where did it come from?" kagome said. Kagome walked a few feet and came behind a tree. Standing

there was Inuyasha and Nagura. Inuyasha looked nervous and Nagura looked love-sick. She wrapped her

arms around him.

"Please Inuyasha, you promised me." she said. Her head rubbed against his shoulder. Inuyasha tried to pull

away.

"That's a conversation I don't remember." Inuyasha said. Nagura looked up at him. 

"But Inuyasha, honey, I thought you liked me." she said. 

"Well...Miss...."

"Please call me Nagura." 

"Um...Miss., you just came to our school today..."

"So what, haven't you heard of love at first sight?" she asked. kagome cleared her throat and Inuyasha 

and Nagura turned around. Slight annoyance was visible on kagome's face. Inuyasha took that chance to

pull away. Kaede didn't know what to say.

"INuyasha are you two dating?" Kagome asked. 

"No." Inuyasha said.

"I thought so, since she called you 'honey.'" Kagome said. Nagura got in front of her. 

"Excuse me, are you seeing Inuyasha?" Nagura asked.

"No." Kagome said.

"Do you like Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed slightly.

"No."

"Then he's up for grabs." Nagura said. She pushed Kagome out of the way and walked over to Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. Nagura entwined her hands in Inuyasha's and dragged him away.

Inuyasha looked around ever so quietly. This was the only place he could go. To get away from...her.

He was at the library. Rumors had spread quickly that he was seeing Nagura. Some had asked if he had lost his mind. Others said they looked kind of cute together. Kaede was speechless about it and Kagome, she seemed...mad.

"But why?" Inuyasha asked himself. "Why would she be mad?"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha quickly turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing there. 

"Sesshoumaru, it's you." he said.

"So you've been hiding from Nagura." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha nodded.

"She won't leave me alone. Everywhere I go, she follows." Inuyasha said. 

"She just likes you Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said. "She doesn't seem that bad a person in a way I guess." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha

glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe, just maybe it might work." Inuyasha thought. 

"Can you do me a favor." Inuyasha asked.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Go out with Nagura for a while." Inuyasha responded. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"r u kidding me NO! way, u r crazy?!" he exclaimed.

"Please Sesshoumaru, just one day. Besides you said that she isn't that bad a person." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru

looked away I said in a way and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Sesshoumaru said. 

"Meet her at the park, this Saturday at 2:00pm." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru sighed again.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he thought.

Just then Kagome and kikyou and walked into the library. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha saw them and joined them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kikyou sighed.

"The two of us have a Social Studies report to do. So we came here to do some research." she responded taking a seat. 

"Do you two have a report to do?" Kikyou asked. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shook their heads.

"He's trying to avoid Nagura." Sesshoumaru said. 

"She'll still bothering you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I can't get away from her." he said.

"The poor girl's love sick." Sesshoumaru said shaking his head. 

"Oh Inuyasha!" All them looked to see Nagura coming this way. She spotted Inuyasha and ran over to him.

Inuyasha stepped back. But Nagura was quicker and wrapped her arms around him.

"Inuyasha why did you leave, I want you to be with me." she said.

"Nagura, your holding...too tight." he said. But Nagura wouldn't budge. 

"I love you Inuyasha, you'll be my honey forever." Nagura said. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were watching the

whole thing. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and his eyes widened. He began to tab kikyou on the shoulder.

"kikyou...kikyou...kikyou." he said. She turned around to face him.

"What is it?!" she said. Sesshoumaru pointed to Kagome and kikyou's eyes widened.

Nagura continued to call Inuyasha pet names and Inuyasha was trying to get out of her grip. Kagome's hands were

clenched in fists. Her eyes were filled with anger. Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." he said. With that Kagome turned to Nagura and yelled.

"SHUT Da HELL UP!!!" Everyone in the library looked at Kagome. The whole place was quiet and even Nagura had

stopped. Everyone was looking at her. Kagome blinked and blushed with embarrassment. 

"Umm...sorry." she said.

"Your kidding?!" Sango exclaimed. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"She yelled in front of the whole library. I was quite surprised myself." Sesshoumaru said.

"But why would she get so annoyed with Nagura liking Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked.

"It's probably because she was...jealous." All of them turned around to see kaede coming towards

the table. Her lunch in hand.

"She couldn't be jealous...could she?" Sesshoumaru said. 

"Maybe...maybe not." kaede said.

"Well it's a not." Kagome said sitting down.

"I agree with kaede." kikyou said.

"Believe what you want to believe. I know it's not true. I just think that Nagura is annoying." Kagome said.

"Am I jealous?" Kagome asked herself.

10:00pm at night

"So this is the night club." Kikyou said looking around. "Pretty nice." The place was packed. Mostly college

students from the school. Music and lights everywhere. What Kagome liked about the place is that it was

a bit more classy then the regular night club.

"Well let's find a seat." Sesshoumaru said. The group found a place where could they could sit. A waitress

came over.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Coffee." they all said.

"Coming' up." the waitress said and left. Kaede looked at Inuyasha. 

"You know Inuyasha.." she began "There have been quite a lot of rumors that you and Nagura are dating."

"That's taken care of." Inuyasha said quickly. Soon the waitress returned with the coffees. Kagome took a

long sip of hers and placed it down on the table. At that moment a song came on, it wasn't a slow song

but it was at good fast pace. Kagome tapped her finger on the table in time to the beat of the music.

Someone stood up in front of her, she looked up to see it was Miroku. His held out. A slow smile came

to Miroku's face as she stood up and took Miroku's hand. Soon Sesshoumaru and Kikyou went to the dance floor,

Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Sango watched the two couples

dance.

"Miroku can dance." Kaede said watching the two. Miroku twirled Kagome into his arms. Kagome looked

up at him slightly blushing. She was surprised to realize that she enjoyed dancing with him. 

"uhm...Miroku, I didn't know you could dance this well." she said. Miroku dipped her slowly and leaned

his face ever so close to hers. He smirked.

"I could say the same about you, Kagome." he whispered. Kagome could feel a smile play

across her lips when he said that. He brought back up. The song slowly faded away and the four

made their way back to the table. Later on the group left and headed back to their dorms.

Inuyasha was on campus walking to his next class. 

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around to see Sesshoumaru. 

"Sesshoumaru, how was it?" he asked. 

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"What I mean is on Saturday, with Nagura?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru turned away, well actually I didn't go I found someone else to go with her

Inuyasha looked at him confused and then his eyes widened.

"You did what" 

"Shhh. don't worry I heard they both had a wonderful time. 

"Well, I'll see you later Inuyasha."

"Who would've thought." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stood looking at the lake. She had decided to come to park to be alone. It had been a long crazy

4 months for her. She sighed. 

"Why was I so mad?" she thought. She kept wondering why she would get annoyed when Nagura was

with Inuyasha. Probably her friends were right, or maybe not. Now she had just found out from Sesshoumaru a few

hours ago that Nagura had gotten over Inuyasha and was seeing another person.

She smiled. The two looked cute together and it seemed they had a lot in common. 

"well I better get going I have somewhere to go." Sesshoumaru said

"Oh..aright see you." Kagome said.

Kagome walked till she got to a tree were the leave were huge enough to give shade. Kagome sat down and let her mind clam.

I know, I didn't make this chapter that romantic. I'm sorry I'm really sorrie, but I promise the next chapter will more romance than this one. Please review and sorry again. pick who u want to be together Kagome and Miroku or Kagome and Inuyasha.. I'll count how many votes starting . ehehahe 2 tell u Miroku and kagome and kagome and Inuyasha is a tie...

PS: if there is a lot of review for the upcoming chapters I'll post up chapter 7 for those who were waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha relationship to be going on. Hehaheh =)


	6. Love of Sorrow 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. sniff sniff =(

Okay first I want to say thank-you for those who reviewed. Also I want to say I'm sorry for those who have been patiently asking for Inuy/Kag. So for waiting so long I'm going to grant your wish. But don't think 

Miroku's not going to be in this chapter. Well anyway enjoy!

Oh..Yeah I also add a goodie at the end of the fic..

Love Of Sorrow

Part 6

Kagome groaned and turned facing her nightstand. She slowly opened her eyes and shut off the alarm clock. She sat up and blinked a few times to get rid of the sleep. Then she heard the soft tapping noise. She stood up and went over to her curtains.

She opened them and was treated by the sight of storm clouds and rain falling. She sighed and looked at her calendar. It was April, the month when it rained the most. There were only two things that were good about this month. One, she got to sleep in more often. Two, her birthday was this month.

"I better get ready for school." she thought. kagome grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

kagome stepped out of the shower and looked at her clock. She only had thirty more minutes until class started. Kagome quickly dried her hair and put it in a tight bun. She got dressed quickly and grabbed her back pack and bolted for the door. 

When she came out of the building it was still raining. She groaned and pulled out her umbrella. She began swiftly walking to class. No one was outside, and Kagome thought the whole school was deserted.

"Probably already in class." Kagome concluded. Then she noticed someone walking in front of her at a quick pace. That's when she noticed it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. 

He didn't respond. 

"Inuyasha!" she called again and still no response. Kagome quickened her pace and got in front of Inuyasha. 

He stopped. He didn't look at her and Kagome's eyes filled with concern.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked. 

"I'm fine." he replied flatly. He began to walk again and Kagome followed him.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" she asked. "You just seem so distant." 

"I'm fine." he said again. His voice had taken a sharper tone. Kagome stepped back slightly surprised. She looked down, and the two were silent. 

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." she mumbled and began to run down the sidewalk. Inuyasha watched as she left and he sighed. He couldn't look at Kagome. Not after that day. Inuyasha began walking to class.

"Why...why is he so distant?" Kagome thought. 

"Kagome." Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Kaede called her name. 

"What's wrong with you Kagome?" Kaede asked. 

"Nothing." Kagome responded. The two were heading towards the cafeteria. Kaede raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't think it's nothing, Kagome tell me." she said. 

"It's about Inuyasha." Kagome said. Kaede's eyes flashed with worry. 

"What about Inuyasha?" she asked.

"It's nothing really, it's just that he's been so..."

"Distant." Kaede finished for her and Kagome nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked. 

"He's been like that ever since that day you won that running competition. I don't know, probably a guy thing." Kaede said.

"Maybe." Kagome said. 

"Cheer up Kagome. Inuyasha will be fine. What we need to worry about is your birthday." Kaede said. Kagome smiled.

"If your planning something, don't tell me." she said.

"I won't." Kaede said. 

"Rain, rain, rain." Kagome thought as she walked back to her dorm. It had been raining for the past three days. She just hoped it would clear up. Kagome opened the door to dorm and dropped her back pack at the foot of her desk. 

"I forgot!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome had promised the others that she would be at the library after school. They all had a math test coming up, and she really needed to study. Forgetting her umbrella Kagome grabbed her back pack and left. 

"There she is." Kikyou said looking up from her book. Kagome stopped and took a breath. She had run the whole way. Sesshoumaru snickered.

"What happen to your hair Ojousan?" he asked. Her once neat bun was completely soaked in water. Several strands of dark hair clung to her face. She blushed slightly and brushed them away. She put her hair in a quick pony tail. 

"I forgot my umbrella Sesshoumaru." she responded. She took a seat next to him. Kikyou was in the other seat next to him. 

"I thought you'd be ready for the test." she said.

"No, I want to study just to make sure." Kagome responded bringing out her math book. "At least I'm not the last one here." 

"Sorry we're late." The three looked up to see Kaede and Inuyasha. Kikyou smiled.

"That's okay." she said. The two took a seat. Kagome eyed Inuyasha carefully but he was avoiding her eyes. He sat across from her and brought out his math book. Soon Miroku and Sango.

Miroku looked at her, and she slowly looked up at him from her book. He smiled slightly and went back to studying. Kagome blushed faintly but then she felt someone else looking at her. She looked straight ahead. To see Inuyasha eyes were staring at her. Inuyasha broke out of his trance and his eyes went blank again. He looked back down in his book. But Kagome had seen something, but she couldn't tell what.

"Kago." Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru looking at her. "Did I do this right?" Kagome glanced at the paper and nodded. 

"Yeah, it's right." she said. "You might pass this test." Sesshoumaru brighten.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I think not." Everyone turned towards kikyou. "Sesshoumaru, what did you get on the last math test?" Sesshoumaru blushed.

"Well...I..."

"What about the one before that?"

"Umm...." 

"Kikyou he can always improve." Sango said. kikyou stood up and walked up to Sango. She bent down and whispered something in her ear. Sango's face broke out in disbelief. she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"There not that bad." he said. Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Kikyou what makes you think you'll pass this test?" he asked. She smirked.

"It's actually very simple." she said. Kaede rolled her eyes.

"Here they go again." she said.

"I'm smart Sesshoumaru." Kikyou said. "Do you want to make a bet?" 

"I'm listening." Sesshoumaru said.

"If I get a higher grade than you. You have to wait on me, hand and foot, for a month." Kikyou said. 

"And if I get a higher grade than you. You'll wait on me hand and foot, for two months." Sesshoumaru said. 

"Your on." Kikyou said. "This is going to be too easy." 

About three hours later the group left the library, heading their separate ways. It was still raining outside.

"Inuyasha I'm going with Sango to the book store." Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded and began walking. He hadn't walked far when stopped abruptly.

"Do you want something?" he asked. Kagome was silent for a moment.

"Why...are you avoiding me?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Why?" Kagome asked again. 

"I'm not." Inuyasha finally responded. He began walking but Kagome got in front of him.

"Yes you are." Kagome said. "What did I do?" Inuyasha looked away from her.

"Nothing." he snapped. Kagome looked down at her feet for a moment then she stepped closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. She gently moved his face so he was looking at her. Her eyes were pleading.

"Tell me." she said. Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"Tell what I did wrong. I'm sorry if I made you upset." Kagome said. "You won't talk to me, you avoid me. I don't know what to do." She wrapped her arms around him and held him.

"Please don't hate me." she pleaded. Inuyasha's eyes slightly widened.

"Kagome I..." She pulled away from him and that's when he noticed tears spill down her cheeks. The tears mixed with the rain that was already on her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"Please don't hate me." Kagome said again. She began walking away not looking back. 

Inuyasha stood there stund. Did she really think he hated her? He couldn't hate her. Kagome's birthday was tomorrow. He turned around and headed for the mall.

"You may begin your test." the teacher said. The students began on it quickly. The room was completely silent, the only sound was the occasional adjusting of a seat. Kagome finished her test quickly and sat there going into deep thought.

Kagome still couldn't get her mind off of what she had done last night. 

"I'm so stupid." she thought. She hadn't meant to cry. She had just missed Inuyasha and she hated it when he avoided her. Kagome glanced at the clock to see there was only ten more minutes left to finish the test. The teacher would grade them and pass them back at the end of class.

"Put your pencils down." The teacher said. All the students did so. Kagome looked at Kikyou to see she had a confident smile on her face. Sesshoumaru had a frustrated frown. 

"It looks like Sesshoumaru's going to win this bet." she thought. Soon later the teacher handed back the test. Just then the bell rang. Kagome grabbed her books and made her way towards Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. 

"So what did you get?" Kaede asked. Sango looked just as interested as Kaede. Kikyou had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I...I can't believe it." she said. Kagome walked over to her and looked at the test. 

"You got a C!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango and Kaede looked at Kagome then Kikyou. All four girls looked at Sesshoumaru to see his expression was worst. Kikyou smiled.

"You must have gotten an F No, an E." she said. She put all her books on Sesshoumaru's desk. "First I want you to carry these books to my next class." Sesshoumaru yawned and stood up.

"I'll leave that to you Kikyou." he said. Kikyou gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Sesshoumaru turned around.

He smirked.

"I got a B" he said. All their eyes widened.

"Talk about the unexpected." Kaede said. Kikyou stood there stund.

"Well KIkyou you can start by carry my books." Sesshoumaru said cheerfully. "Oh, and don't forget my back pack. Also I'll have...pizza for lunch." Sesshoumaru walked out of the classroom, the biggest grin on his face.

"It's finished." Keade said looking at the ballroom. She smiled. "Beautiful." 

"Thanks Sango for letting us use your place for the party." Kaede said. Sango smiled.

"No problem, I enjoyed it." he responded.

"Now all we need is the birthday girl." Kaede said.

"Sesshoumaru's taking care of that." Kikyou said. "I'm glad I'm not with him. He been bossing me around all day."

Kagome walked out to the parking lot of the college. The black sport car pulled up in front of her. Kagome stepped in. Sesshoumaru was at the driver's seat.

"Sesshoumaru, are you sure were studying today?" Kagome asked disappointed.

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru replied. "We have another test coming up." Kagome sighed. It was her birthday. and she was about to study. 

"Some birthday." she mumbled. Sesshoumaru glanced at her.

"Say something?" he asked. 

"Nothing." Kagome said giving him a fake smile. Soon later they pulled up in front of Sango's. Kagome

stepped out of the car. Sesshoumaru lead her inside. The whole house was quiet. Kagome frowned.

"Sesshoumaru where is everyone?" she asked. 

"There here." Sesshoumaru said. Finally the two had stopped in front of two huge wooden doors. 

"There in there?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru nodded. He opened the doors.

The room was pitch black. 

"Come on." Sesshoumaru said as he walked in. Kagome stood there for a moment but soon followed him in. 

"Sesshoumaru don't you think we should turn on a light?" she asked.

There was no reply.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called.

Still no reply. She started to get nervous.

"Stop joking Sesshoumaru! Come out!" 

"SURPRISE!!" Kagome's eyes widened as looked to see, she was standing in front of a giant cake. 

Then balloons fell from the ceiling. Sesshoumaru was beside her, he smiled.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." he said. He handed her his gift and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You tricked me." she said. 

"And we got it on camera." Kikyou said. 

"Happy Birthday ." Kaede said. She handed her gift. 

"Happy Birthday Kagome." Sango said. and also handed her a gift

"Blow at out the candles." Sango said. Kagome took in a breath and blew out the candles. Cheers were

heard throughout the room. 

"Let the party begin!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

Miroku walked into the ballroom. He had spent two hours at the mall trying to pick out a gift. He looked

around to see Kagome talking with Sango. He slowly walked over to her, each step he took he got more 

and more nervous.

Sango saw Miroku coming and smiled. 

"Kagome turn around." Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked. 

"Kagome." Kagome turned around to see Miroku standing there.

"That's why." Sango responded before leaving. 

"Miroku, you came." Kagome said. Miroku nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was...was...here." He handed her the gift. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"What is it?" she asked. 

"Open it." Kagome responded. Kagome opened the box and her eyes widened. She pulled out the gold

chain necklace. In the middle of the chain was a heart shape diamond.

"Miroku, I can't take this." Kagome said. Miroku ignored what she said and put the necklace on her.

Kagome looked at him.

"You look perfect." he said.

Inuyasha looked at the two as he leaned on the opened the doors. He looked at his gift and though that his gift wasn't much he turned around and left. Kagome glanced at the doorway to see Inuyasha leaving. She looked at Inuyasha.

"I'll right back." she said. She made her way outside. When she came outside, it was raining. She sighed. Kagome looked around to see Inuyasha walking down the sidewalk. 

"Inuyasha." Kagome called. Inuyasha stopped and turned around. Kagome walked up to him. She looked at him then glanced down at the gift in his hands. Her eyes shone with curiosity. Inuyasha followed her eyes to see she was staring at the gift. He handed the it to her.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." he said. Kagome opened the gift. 

It was a flute.

"This is...is..." Inuyasha began.

"I know it's not that great." Inuyasha said. looking at the necklace Kagome looked up at him.

"That's not what I was going to say." she said. She smiled. "A Flute, now that's not original." 

she looked back at the flute to see a card hidden under the flute..

Kagome came closer to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear. 

"Thank-you." She kissed his cheek and pulled away. Inuyasha blushed.

"Your welcome." he said. Kagome looked down at herself.

"I'm soaked. Why don't we go back inside and enjoy the party." she said. She held out her hand to him and Inuyasha unconsciously took it. 

"I'd like that." he said. Kagome smiled she glanced at their entwined hands before leading Inuyasha back

to the ballroom.

Inuyasha headed to Kaede while Kagome just stand right next to the door to dry off. Kagome pick up the card and began to read the poem

"In a dream." Kagome Began

I tried not to love you,

but my love is deep and true,

There's nothing that I'd rather do,

than spend my life with you,

looking into your eye I feel,

like I'm gazing into,

a beautiful dream,

I imagine endless romance,

beneath the moonlight,

silver stream

you're an angel to these eyes,

and you don't even have to try

heaven sent you to me

as if you'd fallen from the sky

you're an unending desire

my greatest need

you make my heart come alive

my soul bleed

I'm set free from the chains

that once held me back

every time I hold you 

close to me

and when you put your hand in mine 

I feel that I can become

all I ever hoped to be.

After Kagome was finish she close her eyes and held the card to her chest. Thinking all the pain she has cause Inuyasha. How could she be so mean..

I hope that those Kagome and Inuyasha fans enjoyed this. Well tell me what you think. There's more to come! What did u think of the poem I hope u like it. I Have made the next chapter and to tell u it's very exciting your can't miss the next chapter. Don't think that Inuyasha and Kagome will be together after this chapter. Because u haven't readed the whole think to make sure…


	7. Love of Sorrow 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. =(

AU fic, Romance. Miroku and Kagome or Inuyasha or Kagome? Basically the topic in the story. 

Thanks a bunch for those who read my story. I'm glad your still enjoying the story. Now in this chapter, it's still mostly Inuyasha and Kagome scenes. The friendship becoming more than friendship. *grins* I hope you enjoy it.

Love Of Sorrow

Part 7

"But I love you!" she exclaimed walking ever so closer to him. He stepped away from her. He looked away.

"I can't love you, I love someone else." he responded. She held back her tears keeping her voice steady. 

"But you told..."

"I lied." he snapped cutting her off. "Can't you see, this would never work out."

"But I gave up everything for you, everything!" she exclaimed. "This is how your going to repay me?!"

"Were two different people in two different worlds. We have nothing in common. Were complete opposites." he said. Tears slid down her face as she looked down at her feet. 

"If that's how you feel...then leave." she said quietly. He looked at her one last time before walking out of the apartment. 

Kaede and Kikyou sat in front of the television watching the whole scene. Tissues in hand as they held back their tears. 

"I can't believe he did that." Kaede said as she wiped her eyes. "She gave up everything for him."

"I know, it should have never ended that way." Kikyou said. Sango looked at the two girls and rolled her eyes.

"You two have seen that episode 16 times, why do you cry each time?" she asked.

"It's sad, and I love it." Kaede said.

"It's my favorite show." Kikyou said. It was summer. Kaede and Kikyou were inside of restaurant watching a TV. show. Sango had come here to get them. They had all decided to get a summer job at the beach. But there were two problems. No one was working, and it was too hot. 

Sesshoumaru stared into those eyes. Those eyes he knew all too well. So cold at times, and always intense. He had to be careful, very careful. Those eyes looked at him, waiting for him to make a move. He was good Sesshoumaru admitted. Too good. Trying to anticipate every move he made was a failure. He was unpredictable, always unpredictable. He swallowed hard.

"Do you have any..." he said choosing his words wisely. "...sixes?" Those eyes stayed blank as they looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Go fish." Miroku simply said. Sesshoumaru groaned and picked up another card. 

"Why aren't you two working?" They both looked up to see Sango

And why are you two playing Go fish it's only played for 7 year olds. 

"We're on our break." Sesshoumaru responded. 

"Your break ended 30 minutes ago." Sango said. 

"Oh come on Sango! Have a heart!" Sesshoumaru pleaded. Sango glared at him and Miroku sighed.

Now get back to work!" Sango yelled. Sesshoumaru stood up and headed back outside. Sango looked at Sango.

"What about you Miroku?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"It's not my shift." Miroku responded. "It's Inuyasha's." 

"We have a long line of people waiting to get some ice." Sango said. Kikyou blinked.

"But Sango we don't have any ice." she said.

"Kagome was suppose to get the ice." Kaede said.

"Then where is she?!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome sighed in complete content.

"This is the life." she thought. Kagome sat in a beach chair, an umbrella blocking the sun's rays.

"Aren't you suppose to be working?" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. She smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not." she responded. "She looked at what Inuyasha was wearing. "Your a lifeguard?"

"It was the only job available." Inuyasha responded. 

"Are you off shift?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded. 

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Sango coming towards her. Kagome gulped.

"Now I'm in trouble." she said. 

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked. Kagome gave her an innocent look.

"Just relaxing." she responded. 

"Don't give me that look Kagome! You were suppose to be getting ice. Not relaxing and flirting with Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha's face turned a deep shade of red. 

"I was not flirting, we were just talking!" Kagome exclaimed. "How dare you say that!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and began to take her away. Inuyasha stood up and followed the two. 

"She was relaxing." Sango said. Kaede shook her head. "Did you get the ice?" Kaede blinked.

"What ice?" Kaede asked. 

"I have some ice." Kikyou said walking in. Sango sighed. 

"Kikyou could you sell it to the costumers?" she asked. Kikyou nodded and left. Miroku stood up.

"I better get back to work." he said before leaving. 

"Same here." Inuyasha said then left. A few hours passed and everyone had returned and finished working for the day.

"So how much money did we make?" Sesshoumaru asked. Keade counted up the money.

"200 hundred dollars." she said. 

"That means we only get around 22 dollars each." Sango said. Kikyou shrugged.

"So much for summer jobs." she said.

Kagome walked into the book store. She wanted to get an early start on her summer book report for English. She looked at several books.

"Which book would be good to get?" she asked herself.

"What about this one?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha beside her. He handed her a book and she read the title.

"Ender's Game." she said. "Have you read it?"

"Yes, it's pretty good." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"You must come here often." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Are you here about the book report?" he asked. Kagome sighed.

"Yes. I want to get an early start, so I don't have to worry about it." she said. "But I really don't feel like doing it today."

"Then what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled.

"I want to have fun, a whole day of nothing but fun." she said. She turned to Inuyasha. "Would you come with me? Just me and you." Inuyasha looked at her for a moment.

"Alright." he said. The two walked out of the bookstore.

Kagome looked carefully. Her face filled with concentration and deep thought. It was a hard decision to make, but she had no choice.

"No, take off the coat Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha sighed and took off the coat. Kagome wanted to get something for him, but they had spent three hours in just this store.

"Kagome can we please leave. You don't have to get me anything." he said. Kagome looked up at him.

"But I want to." she said. She picked up another coat and Inuyasha put it on. Kagome studied it carefully.

"I like it." she said. "What do you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at the coat. It did look good.

"It's good." Inuyasha said. Kagome bought the coat and gave it to Inuyasha. She grabbed his hand lead him to another store. 

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked. 

"I want to buy something for myself." Kagome said to him. They both reached the store and Kagome began looking at the dresses. She picked out one of them and headed for the fitting room. Inuyasha sat down in one of chairs waiting patiently. He picked up a magazine he had bought and began to read.

The fitting room door opened and Kagome stepped out.

"Well...how do I look?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up from his magazine and froze. Kagome wore a sleeveless red dress that ended nowhere near her knees. With her hair down and matching heels she looked ready to go to a nightclub.

"Well how do I look?" Kagome asked again. 

"Fine." Inuyasha said. He had noticed that his magazine was upside down and turned it right side up. Kagome smirked.

"You were reading your magazine upside down so I have to look better than 'fine.'" she said. She stepped closer to Inuyasha.

"Should I get it?" she asked him. 

"Go ahead." Inuyasha said. kagome smiled and made her way back to the fitting room. Once Inuyasha was sure Kagome was gone he sighed. Ever since he had first seen her, he had always had a fascination with her. Seeing her in that dress made his fascination greater. Kagome came out and purchased the dress.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and they both left the mall.

"Inuyasha, Kagome. We have you two been?" Kaede asked as they came near the table.

"I'd say shopping." Kikyou said looking at the bags in Kagome's hands. She looked back up at them. "Was it a date?" Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Nah, just an all day outing." Kagome responded. Kaede and Kikyou looked at each other and smiled. . 

"Why are you two smiling?" Kagome asked.

"No reason." Kikyou said. "Sit down." They both sat down and a waitress came. They ordered their meals.

"So how is the summer job going?" Kagome asked. Kaede groaned.

"Terrible, we can't make any money." she said.

"To top it off, Sango won't let us take anymore breaks." Kikyou said. Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad I wasn't there." she said. Soon later the meals came and the four ate having small a conversation. After they had finished the meals. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up.

"We'll see you guys later." Kagome said. 

"Bye." Kaede and Kikyou said. INuyasha and Kagome left the cafe. KIkyou smiled.

"I still think it's a date." she said. Kaede smiled 

"Me too." she said. The day quickly turned to dusk and Kagome and INuyasha found themselves sitting in the park looking at the stars.

"I had fun." Inuyasha suddenly said. Kagome looked at him. 

"You did?" Kagome asked. INuyasha looked at her, he smiled.

"Why wouldn't I? I was with you." he said. Kagome couldn't help but smile. INuyasha always said and did the right things at the right times. What she liked was that he did it with natural grace.

"I feel the same way." she said. She stood up. "It's getting late. We should go." INuyasha nodded and stood up and they walked out of the park. 

"This is my apartment." Kagome announced as she walked, INuyasha following her. "I stay here during the summer, and move back on campus when school reopens. "Inuyasha looked around the apartment is was pretty big. On his left was the kitchen and on his right, the living room.

In the back was the bedroom and across from the bedroom, the bathroom. 

"Nice place." he commented still looking around. 

"Thank-you." Kagome said placing the shopping bags down. INuyasha made his way towards the door.

"I should be going." he said but Kagome grabbed his hand before he could reach the door. Inuyasha looked at her.

"It's late." Kagome said quietly. "You...should stay the night." INuyasha glanced at the clock to see it was 11:59 pm. It was late. He looked back at Kagome to see that she was still waiting for an answer. Without a word he took off his coat.

Kagome made her way towards her bedroom and got a shirt and boxers that were too big for her. She came back and handed the things to Inuyasha. He made his way towards the bathroom to change. He closed the door behind him. 

There was something very awkward about the situation, but in a way, somewhat pleasing. He changed into the clothes Kagome had given him and made his way out of the bathroom. He saw that Kagome's door was slightly opened. Curiosity got the best of him and looked in. 

Kagome was at her vanity looking in the mirror as she brushed her hair. He watched as the comb went through hair smoothly. Kagome placed the brush down.

"You know...you can come in." she said. Inuyasha froze. She had known the whole time he had been there. He walked into her room and she turned around and smiled.

"I never knew you'd be a spy." she said. "That's what Sesshoumaru would probably do." Inuyasha felt suddenly embarrassed and looked down at the floor. Kagome made her way towards him and made him look at her.

"Your blushing." she said. She smiled again when she saw that Inuyasha's face turned a deeper shade of red. She walked back to her side of the bed and climbed in. Inuyasha looked at her. 

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch. But you can if you want to." she said. Inuyasha was silent but made his decision. He slowly climbed into the bed, his eyes never left Kagome's. 

This was awkward, different. But exciting. It wouldn't kill him to share a bed with Kagome just for one night. He laved his head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. There was silence in the room. Kagome broke that silence.

"Good night Inuyasha." she said. 

"Good night Kagome." he said. A few minutes had passed then he heard Kagome's breathing become even and deep and he knew she was fast asleep. He turned towards her and stared at her. Her expression was placid, and she looked like she was slightly smiling.

Inuyasha slowly took his hand and placed it on her cheek, caressing it. Kagome leaned into his hand. Inuyasha reluctantly moved his hand away.

He could feel his eyelids get heavy. He layed there and watched Kagome sleep, then he let sleep take him into darkness for the rest of the night.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. Inuyasha was gone.

"Probably left early this morning." Inuyasha thought. She got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. When she had gotten out of the

shower she heard a knock at the door. 

"Just a minute." Kagome called. She got dressed quickly and made her way towards the door. She opened it. 

"Miroku it's you." she said. 

"Were you in the middle of something?" he asked. 

"No, come in." Kagome stepped aside to let him in. Kagome closed the door and faced him. 

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked. Miroku shook his head. "So what brings you to my apartment?" Miroku made his way towards the couch and sat down. 

"I'm going away." he said.

"You mean...your leaving?" Kagome asked. 

"No, what I mean is I'm going away for a while on a boat." Miroku explained. "..A little vacation." Kagome smiled. 

"That's good, but what does that have to do with me?" Kagome asked. Miroku stood up and made his way towards her.

"I want you to come with me." he said.

How was this chapter? I hope it was good. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will take a while to be out because break is over and I got homework to start doing.. " please take u pick "inuyasha or MIroku.


	8. Love of Sorrow 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them blah, blah, blah.  
AU fic and the question, Miroku and Kagome or Inuyasha and Kagome? Basically the topic.  
  
I'm sorry for taking so long to make this next chapter when everyone was asking for it. I've been really busy. . but i promise if i get a lot of review for this chapter i'll make the next one real soon.  
Love of Sorrow  
Part 8  
"He wants you to come with him?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"How long?" Kikyou asked.   
  
"Four days." Kagome responded. " near by city he wants to go to."  
  
"When?" Keade asked.  
  
"By Friday." Kagome responded. "And today's Wednesday."   
  
"Have you said yes or no?" the three girls asked.  
  
"I haven't said either. I've been avoiding him." The four girls sat in a restarunt eating lunch. Kikyou sipped on her soda in deep concentration.   
  
"I'd say go." she said. Sango nodded and gave Kagome a sly look.   
  
"It could romantic get-away." she said. Kagome's face flushed.   
  
"Were just friends." Kagome said.   
  
"Don't mind Sango Kagome." Kikyou said. "She's only teasing..right?" She elbowed Sango.   
  
"Yeah, I'm teasing." Sango said rubbing her arm.   
  
"Kagome do what you want to do. If you want to go, go. If you don't, stay." Kikyou said. Kagome sighed.  
  
"But if I said no, he'd probably be hurt." she said. "I can't do that to Miroku." Sango placed some bills on the table and the four made their way outside.  
  
"Why don't we go to my place and see what are the pros and cons of this situation." Kikyou said. The others agreed and they headed to Kikyou's.   
"I can't think of anything." Sango said. Keade sighed.  
  
"There really is nothing bad about this." she said. Kikyou came downstairs, she was carrying a bag. She dropped at the foot of the staircase.  
  
"Kagome, let me ask you this. Have you ever gone anywhere with Miroku...alone, ever since you two broke up in high school?"  
  
"No." Kagome said.   
  
"Then you two actually learn a little bit more about each other. Spending four days with Miroku doesn't sound that bad at all. And maybe, just maybe, you might enjoy yourself." Sango said. "Kagome, you know as well as I do that Miroku likes you, and if I'm right, you like him." Kagome blushed again and the girls laughed.  
  
Kikyou made her way towards the laundry room. She turned the doorknob, but it was locked. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance.  
  
"Sesshoumaru get out of there!" she exclaimed. The door opened and Sesshoumaru head popped out. He looked at Kikyou.  
  
"Sorry, but we're having a meeting right now. Come back later." he said.  
  
"We. What do mean we?" she asked.   
  
"Me, Inuyasha, and me." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"Besides, you have to know the password."  
  
"What password?! Sesshoumaru let me in right now!" Kikyou said. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before slamming the door in her face. Loud banging could be heard from outside.  
  
"Open this door!" Kikyou yelled. Soon later the banging stop and Kikyou gave up. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned around to others.  
  
"Now about what I was saying." Sesshoumaru began taking a seat on the dryer. "Miroku's going on a boating trip and asked Ojousan to come with him." The others began to get intrested.  
  
"How long?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Four days. He wants to go to some city. He's leaving Friday. That means Kagome's got two days." Sesshoumaru responded. "I think she'll go."  
  
"I think she'll stay." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What do you think Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha responded. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
The next day had quickly come and Kagome still hadn't made up her mind. It was frustrating. But what  
she couldn't figure out was, what was holding her back from going?   
  
"Last day. Decide." she thought as she walked down the street. She hadn't been watching where she   
was going and bumped into someone. She looked up to see Inuyasha eyes. She smiled.  
  
"This is the second time that's happened." she said. Inuyasha slightly smiled.  
  
"I know." he said. "I heard about the boating trip." Sesshoumaru's smile flatened slightly.  
  
"Oh," she said. "I might not go."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Kagome responded.  
  
"Then what's holding you back?" Inyasha asked.  
  
"That's the same thing I asked myself." Kagome said. She looked back up at him. "Do you think I should go Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was quiet.  
  
"What would you do if you were me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha it's not my decision, it's yours. The only one that's holding you back is you." he said. His voice  
had suddenly gotten sharper at the last part of what he said. Inuyasha began to walk away. "I have to get going." Kagome watched as he left but quickly got in front of him. Inuyasha stopped. Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha...no it's you who's holding me back." she said. "You don't want me to go, do you?" Inuyasha kept  
silent. "Tell me if you want me to go or not?"  
  
"I don't care!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "How is what I'm going to say going change anything?! Just go with Miroku Kagome!" He beagn to walk away not wanting to look back. Kagome watched him walk away until he was out of sight.  
"So you don't think she's coming with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No." Miroku responded. "It's Friday. She would have told me sooner." The two were loading the last  
stuff Miroku needed onto the boat. He was leaving early that evening. Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"Women are just that way sometimes." he said.  
  
"I heard that." The two looked up to see Kikyou walking towards them. "Sesshoumaru I know your not talking about your Kikyou that way?"  
  
"No of course not babe." Sesshoumaru responded with a lopsided grin. Kikyou smiled and turned to Miroku.  
  
"Hey Miroku, could you get me a souviner?" she asked.   
  
"Sure." Miroku responded loading another box on the ship. Kikyou suddenly frowned. Miroku surprisingly  
looked unhappy, but tried hard not to show it.   
  
"Kagome, can't you decide?" she thought.   
  
"Can't I decide?" Kagome thought as plopped down on her bed. Today was the final day. Kagome had spent the whole week just making this decision. She sighed.   
  
"I know what I'm going to do." she said.  
  
"What time is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.   
  
"It's..." Kikyou glanced at her watch. "3:55pm."  
  
"Two more hours." Sesshoumaru said. "She's not coming." He frowned. Kikyou looked up at Miroku. He had finished  
loading the last stuff. She smiled.  
  
"Look on the bright side, you have all the food to yourself Miroku." she said. Miroku gave her a look.  
  
"And if you don't want it. I'd be glad to take it off of your hands." Sesshoumaru said. Both Kikyou and Miroku rolled  
their eyes and Kikyou smacked his shoulder.  
  
"What?! What I say?!" he exclaimed.   
  
"I made my choice." Kagome said over the phone.   
  
"Finally Kagome." Sango said.   
  
"But can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled.  
  
"See me off." she responded.  
  
"Right. I'll be at dock." With that two hung up. Kagome grabbed her duffle bag and left her apartment.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Where's Sango? She told me to meet her here." he said.  
  
"Your not the only one." The three looked up to see Kaede coming towards them. "Sango told me to come to the dock. Now where's Sango?"  
  
"Right here." The all looked to see Sango coming towards them. She walked past them and to Miroku. She  
smiled.  
  
"Kagome wanted us...to see her off." she said.   
  
"You mean she coming?" Sesshoumaru asked and Sango nodded.  
  
"Miroku!" Everyone tunred around for the third time to see Kagome running towards them. She ran up to   
Miroku. She smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." she said. "I want to come with you."   
  
"I knew she wanted to go with him." whispered Kikyou to Kaede and Kaede nodded. A small smile  
appeared on Miroku's lips as he extended his hand towards Kagome. Kagome's smile widended and without  
a word she put her hand in his.   
  
"Don't forget to bring us back a souviner!" Sesshoumaru called as the boat set sail.   
  
"Bye Kagome!" Kikyou yelled.  
  
"Bye!" Kagome called back.   
  
"I'm going to have a great time." she thought.  
  
"I'm not having a great time." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked. Kagome glanced out the window. The two were below deck. When they had left, it   
had seemed that it would be a clear night. But it was the complete opposite. First it was rain, then the  
wind, and last and loudest, thunder. They were both in the bedroom, watching the storm.  
  
"There's a thunderstorm outside, and I absolutley hate.." Kagome was cut off when a very loud blot of thunder broke from the sky. She screamed and grabbed Miroku's arm. Miroku looked down at her and began to laugh. Kagome blushed and looked up at him.  
  
"Why are you laughing?!" she exclaimed. Miroku continued to laugh.  
  
"Your scared." he said.   
  
"I am not!" Kagome said. Miroku stopped laughing. He made his way towards the bed and sat down. He  
kept his eyes on Kagome and finally spoke.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Kagome was silent for a moment beofre answering.  
  
"I've always been afraid. Ever since I was 6."  
  
"What you do about it?" Miroku asked. Kagome sighed and made her way towards the bed. Her nightgown  
swishing back and forth, lightly hitting her ankles. She sat down next to Heero. She looked at him for a  
moment before she began.  
  
"One night there was a thunderstorm and I had been too afraid to go to sleep. My mother had tried   
everything to get me to sleep. So finally, when it seemed hopeless, she did one last thing." Kagome stopped and looked up at Miroku to see his expression was serious and he was listening attentively.  
  
"She climbed into my bed, wrapped her arms around me and stayed with me until I fell asleep. Each time  
there was a thunderstorm, she'd always do that." Kagome smiled.   
  
"I always looked forward to it." Her smile dissapeared. "But...when I was 16, she died. That night after her burial, there was a thunderstorm. But someone came, someone I least expected." She turned towards Miroku. "You. What was so strange was, that you did exactly the same thing my Mom did. I was in the living room, crying. You walked over towards me, and wrapped your arms around me."  
  
The two were quiet for a long while.  
  
Abruptly Miroku's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and he brought her closer towards him. Kagome  
looked up at him to see his face was unreadable. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. He stared at   
Kagome, and as each minute passed Kagome got more anxious.  
  
"Are you.." Miroku began. "Still afraid?" Kagome nodded slowly and before she knew Miroku had layed down  
on the bed bringing her along with him. He wrapped the blankets around them, still keeping his arms   
around Kagome's waist. Kagome placed her head on his chest. She could feel her eyelids get heavy. She hugged Miroku tightly.  
  
"..In-yash.." she mumured before she fell asleep. Miroku looked down at her and softly kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good-night Kagome." he said as he quickly fell asleep.  
How was it? I'm sorry for those Inuyasha and Kagome fans, but I had to do this. I've been ignoring the Miroku and Kagome fans. Also I  
Well I hope you enjoyed it. ps: i promise if i get a lot of review for this chapter i'll make the next one real soon.  
  
thank you 


End file.
